Arriveront ils à s'aimer?
by Penny Barton-Raberba
Summary: Une nouvelle mission dans un lycée va mettre à jour les sentiments des deux premiers pilotes. Mais sont-ils concordants?
1. Une journée au Lycée Gagarine

Titre : Arriveront-ils à s'aimer

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteurs : Penny Barton-Raberba

Couples : H. plus 1 et P. plus 2

Genre : Diverses missions d'infiltration et histoires d'amour. Songfics aussi. Léger hétéro.

**Attention : yaoi, lime et un peu lemon alors si ce genre de chose vous déplait ne lisez surtout pas...**

Disclaimer : Et bien ils ne m'appartiennent pas plus qu'aux autres auteurs de ffnet ! Hélas.

.**Une journée au Lycée Gagarine **

Quatre arriva dans la cuisine de leur nouvelle planque portant une lourde liasse  de papier dans les bras. Les quatre autres pilotes étaient là en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Duo trempait son trente cinquième croissant dans son chocolat au lait dont il était barbouillé jusqu'au front. Heero buvait délicatement son thé en lisant une revue d'informatique tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur portable et nettoyant son arme d'une main distraite. Trowa s'amusait à dresser une colonie de fourmis qui tentait de se frayer un chemin vers le sucrier. Wufei aiguisait son katana devant une tasse de thé au jasmin tout en maugréant sa misogynie.

- Nouvelle mission ! Déclara le jeune empathe en posant la pile de  feuilles sur la table.

Wufei sorti un mouchoir de sa poche pour éponger le sang qui s'était mis à couler de sa narine. Les émotions fortes avaient toujours sur lui le même effet.

Trowa écrasa une fourmi de rage.[deathfics]

Heero referma son ordinateur portable, replia son journal et posa son arme.

Duo lança le reste de son croissant au travers de la pièce. La nouvelle lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Quatre commença à lire de rapport de préparation de la mission. Ils étaient tous très attentifs à ce que disait le blondinet. L'épreuve qui les attendait consisterait à repérer parmi les élèves d'un lycée ceux qui étaient soudoyés par OZ pour recruter de nouveaux soldats. Seulement deux d'entre eux seraient dans la place alors que les trois autres resteraient en retrait pour mettre la main sur le bureau secret de recrutement dans la ville où ils se trouvaient.

Le natté et le garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille étaient désignés pour pénétrer le lycée alors que le méché et le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais au catogan assisteraient l'orateur dans ses investigations.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand Quatre eu fini de lire le dossier à ses amis. Le nez de Wufei s'était enfin arrêté de couler, les fourmis étaient dressées, il n'y avait plus de croissants dans la corbeille et la batterie du portable de Heero était vide.

Les deux premiers pilotes n'avaient que peu de temps pour se préparer car ils devaient rejoindre l'établissement scolaire à 14 heures. Ce qui fut fait.

.=o=o=o=

Le cours où ils allaient êtres présentés aux autres était un cours de math de dernière année de BEP imprimerie. Après que le professeur les ait présentés à la classe, ils allèrent s'asseoir.

Duo se retrouvait à côté d'une jeune fille assez masculine brune aux cheveux bruns courts et aux yeux verts qui se présenta à lui.

- Salut je m'appelle Jessica, j'espère que l'on sera amis.

Duo lui répondit d'un sourire, elle était vraiment très jolie malgré ses traits un peu durs.

Heero s'installa à une table où se trouvait un garçon qu'il regarda avec son regard de la mort qui tue avant de s'asseoir. Le garçon se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Il avait les cheveux blonds mi-longs, de grands yeux bleus et la peau très bronzée. Heero ne pu retenir un cri d'admiration devant la beauté du garçon.

- Zvaille !

- Salut je m'appelle Heins, lui répondit le garçon d'origine germanique.

- Moi aussi, enfin moi c'est Heero, articula non sans mal le brun.

Le cours se déroula normalement, c'est-à-dire que Duo ne se prit que deux heures de colle pour s'être endormis pendant le cours. Il faut dire que le niveau était vraiment très bas par rapport à ses connaissances et il s'ennuyait ferme. Heero captivé par le physique de son voisin lui ne risquait pas s'endormir.

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours les étudiants se précipitèrent dans la cour. Le blond ayant remarqué l'effet qu'il faisait à Heero, chercha à faire plus ample connaissance avec le brun. Il l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à un distributeur de boisson.

- Je t'offre un Coca ?

- Light je veux bien, se vit répondre l'allemand.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la pelouse et s'installèrent au pied d'un arbre pour discuter un moment.

Duo était assez contrarié de voir son coéquipier s'éloigner de lui aussi rapidement. Mais il fut très vite pris en charge par sa camarade de classe qui lui fit visiter tout le bâtiment. Duo toujours aussi bavard lui raconta sa vie en oubliant sciemment de parler de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec ses activités de pilote de Gundam.

Sous l'arbre c'était le jeune blond qui faisait la conversation à Heero. Le japonais était adossé à l'arbre le regard impassible et sans bougé même si à l'intérieur de lui-même il bouillait littéralement. Heins était allongé à ses côtés et lui parlait avec douceur. Beaucoup plus entreprenant que le brun, au bout d'un moment, il laissa ses doigts jouer sur la cuisse musclée de son nouvel ami. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans un mot bien qu'il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son jean. Constatant le renflement entre les jambes du garçon, le blond laissa sa main s'aventurer plus haut.

- Arrête !

- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'à l'air de dire ton corps, lui rétorqua Heins.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour aller plus loin. Je suis déjà amoureux d'un garçon.

Le ton de Heero était sans appel. Pourtant l'autre insista.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de lui ?

L'allemand désignait le natté qui passait à quelques distances, un bras autour du coup autour de Jessica, cette dernière le tenant par les hanches.

Heero baissa les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

- Il a plutôt l'air hétéro, l'élu de ton cœur, appuya l'allemand.

- Je sais.

Heero avait des larmes dans la voie en admettant ce qui le chagrinait au plus profond de lui.

- Alors laisse-toi aller essaya le blond en reprenant ses caresses sur la raideur du japonais.

Ce dernier se laissa alors faire et se tourna vers son entreprenant camarade prenant avidement les lèvres du garçon qui répondit goulûment au baisé.

Heero se mit à son tour à caresser l'entre jambe de celui qui était en train de devenir son nouveau petit copain. Après tout peut être qu'il lui permettrait d'oublier un certain natté.

Le pilote ne tarda pas à rougir.

- Un souci jeune homme ?

- Si tu continues comme ça... Je... Hum...

Le blond repris son baisé souriant au demi aveux du brun.

- Moi aussi, lui avoua t-il entre deux caresses de ses lèvres.

Ils étaient là au bord du précipice de l'extase quand  une voix grave se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux.

- Vous deux ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous vautrer comme ça ? Vous connaissez le règlement ! C'est deux heures de colle chacun. Et séparez vous immédiatement.

C'est ainsi que Heero fit connaissance du CPE.

Ils se séparèrent donc.

- Quel dommage, c'était vraiment agréable, j'étais à deux doigts de partir.

Heero vira rouge pivoine pensant à sa propre situation.

- Hum mon chéri ne me dit pas que tu as déjà... se moqua le blond.

Le japonais devint encore plus rouge.

- Nan ? Tu as sali ton caleçon ?

Le pilote devint cette fois carrément violet de honte.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, déclara t-il sèchement en se levant.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne, lui demanda Heins taquin.

Un non franc et massif lui fut rétorqué. Heero commençait à s'éloigner en direction de l'internat suivi de celui qui n'avait pas l'air de faire cas de sa réponse.

Arrivant dans le bâtiment, il se retourna vers celui qui le suivait toujours, il l'attrapa et le fit entrer de force dans un placard à balais. Il déboutonna sans ménagement le jean du garçon et le caressa jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se libère à son tour.

- C'est ce que tu voulais ? Tu es contant ? Tu vas me lâcher maintenant ?

Heero avait prononcé ces mots avec un ton des plus cassants et en regardant le blond froidement. L'autre était tellement choqué qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre. Le japonais le laissa ainsi et monta jusqu'à la salle de douche.

Il se débarrassa de son caleçon souillé et se mit sous l'eau froide de la douche. Il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et de ses émotions. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir trahi Duo. Même s'il n'y avait rien entre eux et que l'américain ne s'intéressait pas à lui de la façon qu'il le souhaitait, il ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Une autre partie de lui-même ne regrettait pas ce qui venait de se passer. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un contact physique avec un autre garçon et cela lui avait vraiment beaucoup plu.

.=o=o=o=

Duo n'avait pas vu Heero depuis la sortie des cours. Il n'était pas plus présent au dîner que dans la salle d'étude. Il se doutait que le soldat parfait devait mener sa mission dans son coin en solo comme à son habitude. L'américain de son côté avait passé tout son temps avec Jessica. Ils étaient maintenant assis sur les pelouses du lycée, la jeune fille jouant de la guitare et chantant pour Duo.

- Il y a une chanson que je voudrais te chanter, juste pour toi, c'est une très vielle chanson et elle me  fait beaucoup penser à toi.

- Ah bon ? Lui répondit surpris le natté.

- Elle est très belle tu vas voir.

La jeune fille commença à enchaîner quelques accords. Et se mit à fredonner.

_« Quand je pense que moi  
J'ai toujours connu   
et mon père et ma mère  
j'ai bien de la chance  
Alors que toi je sais  
Que l'on t'a déposé un matin  
Dans un panier d'osier  
Là près de la porte  
Immense_

_Mon copain de la grande maison  
Serre moi la main  
Serre moi la main  
Tu n'as jamais connu   
Les berceuses du soir  
Je te les apprendrais dès ce soir._

_Mon copain dès ce soir___

_Quand je pense que moi  
J'ai autant de jouets  
Des regards des tendresses  
J'ai bien de la chance  
Alors que toi je sais  
Qu'on a juste permis  
Qu'un beau jour en ce monde   
Tu tentes ta chance___

_Mon copain de la grande maison  
Serre moi la main  
Serre moi la main  
Tu n'as jamais connu   
Les berceuses du soir  
Je te les apprendrais dès ce soir._

_Mon copain dès ce soir___

_Tu viens de la maison  
Qui recueille les enfants  
Comme d'autres maisons recueillent les bêtes  
Je t'apprendrais à rire  
Je connais des histoires  
Et demain  
Nous ferons une fête_

_Mon copain de la grande maison  
Serre moi la main  
Serre moi la main  
Tu n'as jamais connu   
Les berceuses du soir  
Je te les apprendrais dès ce soir._

_Mon copain dès ce soir_

_Mon copain de la grande maison  
Serre moi la main  
Serre moi la main»[1]_

Duo était sous le charme. Il ne se serait pas interdit de pleurer, des larmes lui auraient coulé sur les joues. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps, ils restèrent là sans bouger dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est la sonnerie qui annonçait qu'il fallait rejoindre les dortoirs qui rompit ce moment de douceur.

.=o=o=o=

Arrivant près de son lit le natté remarqua que Heero était déjà dans le sien et semblait dormir. Il se coucha, lui aussi et sombra dans les bras de Morphée très vite.

Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme blond ne dormait pas. Il se leva et alla rejoindre le  japonais dans son lit en le serrant dans ses bras.

Heero ne bougea pas. Il était partagé entre l'envie de tuer l'intrus et la sensation agréable de sentir ce corps chaud contre le sien.

Heins commença à caresser le japonais avec délicatesse. Le membre de ce dernier commençait de nouveau à se réveiller.

- Tu sais Heero, tu devrais quitter cet établissement.

- Hum ?

- Je pourrais te proposer une carrière beaucoup plus intéressante que celle d'imprimeur. Je suis chargé par OZ de recruter de nouveaux soldats.

- Ah !

Une lumière s'alluma dans la tête du soldat parfait. Finalement tout cela avait du bon. Il venait de recueillir l'information qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Dès demain, ils pourraient quitter cet établissement maudit, se débarrasser de cette sangsue et séparer Duo de cette fille qui le rendait fou de jalousie. Il avait passé la soirée à les espionner et avait failli lui sauter à la gorge quand il les avait vues s'embrasser.

Le japonais fit le vide dans ces soucis de jeune adolescent amoureux pour revenir à l'instant présent. Et aux mains qui se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenantes. Seulement la révélation de son amant lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Je suis désolé, je suis trop crevé. Il serait peut-être plus sage que tu rejoignes ton lit. On en reparlera demain.

Heero se retourna et embrassa le garçon.

- Ok mon amour, à demain.

Heins se leva et rejoignait son lit alors que Heero le suivait avec son regard de glace espérant bientôt pouvoir éliminer définitivement celui qui, agent de OZ, avait osé poser ses mains sur lui.

À suivre...

J'espère que ça vous a plute. C'est ma première fanfics alors svouplais reviews, mais soyez pas trop cruelles.

Penny

1- Je ne sais pas de qui c'est mais mon père me la chantait quand j'étais petite pour m'endormir. Elle me fait toujours pleurer depuis.


	2. mission suivante

**Titre :** Arriveront-ils à s'aimer

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Auteur :** Penny Barton-Raberba

**Couples : **1plus2 et 2plus1

**Genre : **Diverses missions d'infiltration et histoires d'amour. Songfics aussi. Léger hétéro.

**Attention : yaoi, lime et un peu lemon alors si ce genre de chose vous déplait ne lisez surtout pas...**

´

**De plus il y a des situations vraiment scabreuses et des citations de chansons croûtes.**

Disclaimer : Et bien ils ne m'appartiennent pas plus qu'aux autres auteurs de ffnet ! Hélas.

´

* * *

**_La suite de la mission_**

* * *

Le lendemain matin Duo fut le premier des deux pilotes à se réveiller.

Il passa en vitesse prendre une douche et se rendit immédiatement à la cantine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il était installé tranquillement devant son bol de chocolat au lait et commençait à beurrer ses tartines quand Jess arriva et lui sauta au cou.

- Oh Duo tu m'as tellement manqué depuis hier soir !

La jeune fille ne comprit pas vraiment la réponse que lui fit l'américain celui-ci parlant la bouche pleine. Mais il en aurait fallu plus pour décourager les ardeurs de la lycéenne.

Elle prit sa guitare en main et commença à jouer quelques accords.

- Je me suis souvenu de cette chanson cette nuit, je voulais te la chanter.

D'un seul coup, le ciel s'obscurcit.

Des corbeaux arrivèrent par milliers croassant, menaçants.

Le tonnerre gronda.

Le vent souffla.

Les arbres perdirent leurs feuilles.

La peinture sur les murs s'effrita.

Et la jeune fille se mit à chanter...

_«Ma-ia-hii_

Un chacal hurla à la mort

_Ma-ia-huu_

Une vache se pendit dans un près

_Ma-ia-hoo_

La mer se retira sur des kilomètres

_Ma-ia-haa_

La Seine quitta son lit pour se barrer très loin

_Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,_  
_ Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea._  
_ Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,_  
_ Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,_  
_ Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic._

_ Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_  
_ Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._  
_ Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,_  
_ Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_  
_ Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._  
_ Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,_  
_ Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

_Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,_  
_ Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea._  
_ Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,_  
_ Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,_  
_ Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic._

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_  
_ Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._  
_ Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,_  
_ Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_  
_ Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._  
_ Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,_  
_ Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

_Ma-ia-hii_  
_Ma-ia-huu_  
_ Ma-ia-hoo_  
_ Ma-ia-haa_

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_  
_ Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._  
_ Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,_  
_ Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_  
_ Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._  
_ Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,_  
_ Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.»_

Duo recracha sa tartine dont le beurre était devenu subitement rance.

Il jeta un regard las à son chocolat au lait qui avait tourné dans son bol avant de se figer.

Il leva alors un regard effrayé vers cette fille qui ne pouvait qu'être qu'une envoyée du diable en personne.

´

_##Duo : euh tu aurais pas oublié de dire des trucs dans le disclaimer ?  
Penny : Agru ?  
Duo : genre que cette fics c'est du Nawak  
Penny : mais non pas du tout et je sais même pas ce que c'est le Nawak !  
Heero : elle a été capturée par le côté obscur de la fanfiction.  
Duo : Hum « elle »? Penny Barton-Raberba ?  
Penny : oui ?  
Duo : nan rien je pensais à un truc !  
Penny : ah !##_

´

C'est à ce moment-là que Heero fit son apparition dans la grande salle. Déterminé comme jamais le visage n'affichant absolument rien de rien il se dirigea droit sur Duo.

- Duo ! Il faut que je te parle.

Duo était encore pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

- Moi aussi Hee-Chan.

- On se barre tout de suite.

- Heero, tu es mon sauveur.

Le pilote du Deathscythe se leva d'un bond, enjamba la table et partit en courrant vers les dortoirs récupérer ses affaires pour fuir au plus vite cet endroit de malheur.

Le japonais le suivait et c'est donc ensemble qu'il franchirent au plus vite les grilles de l'établissement.

´

**xoxoxox**

Arrivés à la planque, ils exposèrent les informations recueillies à leurs coéquipiers. Ils se répartirent les taches. Au vu des difficiles épreuves que les deux premiers pilotes avaient subis depuis la veille, les trois autres garçons décidèrent de les laisser se reposer au moins la matinée.

C'est ainsi que Trowa abandonna le dressage d'un lama rencontré la veille pour partir en filature et essayer d'en savoir plus sur les activités périscolaires de Heins.

Quatre irait faire les courses pour le dîner.

**_Début du pov de Duo_**  
- Wuffei...  
- C'est Wufei Maxwell !  
**_Fin du pov de Duo_**

****

****Wufei arrêta d'aiguiser son katana dont la lame ne faisait plus que quelques microns de large à force d'être passée à la meule. Il devrait se charger d'en savoir plus la fameuse Jess.

Le rendez-vous pour le compte-rendu de chacun était donné pour 20 heures.

´

**xoxoxox**

Heero était monté dans la chambre à la fin de leur entretien du matin. Duo l'avait trouvé préoccupé et voulait en savoir plus. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de celui qu'il aurait aimé pourvoir considérer comme un ami s'il n'avait pas toujours refusé de considérer ses coéquipiers comme des amis parce qu'ils étaient en guerre et qu'en temps de guerre, il n'est pas de place pour les sentiments d'amitié.

_##Elle est longue cette phrase... Pire est à venir##_

Lorsqu'il laissa tombé la console de jeux pour monter voir Heero dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec lui dans cette planque depuis quelques semaines, il le trouva penché, accoudé à l'appuis de la fenêtre, les yeux divagants dans l'immensité qui lui faisait face, allant d'un arbre à un papillon, puis se posant sur la centrale d'incinération d'ordures ménagères qui au loin faisait monter poétiquement sa fumée blanche dans le ciel bleu, comme des signaux indiens magiques, alors que dans le même temps les yeux de Duo restaient accrochés aux formes parfaites des fesses musclées et rondes du pilote du Wing, puis du Wing Zero, ce garçon autodestructeur, capable de se remettre une fracture à mains nues, même s'il était plus vraisemblable qu'il s'agisse d'une entorse, mais qui pouvait dans des moments comme celui-là pouvait sembler tellement poète.

_##MDR on reprend son souffle  
Oki promis, je ne recommencerai pas !##_

- Quelque chose ne va pas Heero ?

- Hn, lui répondit le brun.

- Je comprends que tu dises ça mais ce n'est vraiment pas ma faute.

Heero se retourna visiblement ses propos avaient amener un quiproquo.

- Non je voulais juste savoir comme tu as su que la fille aussi était un agent de OZ.

- Ben voyons Hee-chan c'était évident avec des goût musicaux aussi merdique, elle ne pouvait être que d'OZ !

- Pourtant la chanson qu'elle t'a chanté hier soir t'a touché... Tu l'as même embrassée.

Les yeux de Duo s'exorbitèrent.

- Cette croûte qu'elle a chantée ? Tu te moques de moi ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Je l'ai embrassé pour la faire taire !

- Tu ne l'aimais pas alors ?

- Euh Hee-chan tu as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?

- Hn ?

- Je suis homo Heero Yuy ! Tout ce qu'il y a de plus homo ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte !

Heero se retourna enfin au plus grand désarroi de Dudule qui du coup ne pouvait plus admirer le derrière du soldat parfait. Ce dernier pris appuis sur un pupitre qui passait par là et commença à parler.

- Non ! Tu sais Duo en ces temps de guerre, il est difficile de laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments. Aussi nous devons tous nous concentrer sur l'objectif réel à atteindre. Et c'est objectif est la paix. Car il n'est pas de chose plus admirable...

´

Quand il eu fini son discours la nuit été tombée dehors. Duo n'avait pas entendu plus que les premières phrases s'étant endormis assommé par le plaidoyer lénifiant de son camarade. Il était donc maintenant en train de dormir profondément, ronflant la bouche ouverte.

« Ce que tu peux être sexy mon amour » pensa le brun, Il prit Duo dans des bras et le berça tendrement.

- Si au moins tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

Le japonais se mit à fredonner une vielle chanson

_« Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer_  
_Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler_  
_Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes_  
_Je me fous du monde entier_  
_Tant qu'l'amour inond'ra mes matins_  
_Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes_ balles  
_Peu m'importe les problèmes  
Mon amour puisque je t'aime_

J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde  
_Je me ferais teindre en blonde_  
_Si tu me le demandais_  
_J'irais décrocher la lune_  
_J'irais voler la fortune_  
_Si tu me le demandais__Je renierais ma patrie_  
_ Je renierais _même J  
_Si tu me le demandais _  
_ On peut bien rire de moi  
Je ferais n'importe quoi  
Si tu me le demandais_

_Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi  
Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi  
Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes  
Car moi je mourrais aussi..._

- À table !

Le cri de Quatre ne sembla pourtant pas réveiller Duo.

Heero se chargea donc de difficile mission.

´

**xoxoxox**

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis autour de la table du dîner un a un, ils commencèrent leur exposé de ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur après-midi.

C'est Trowa qui commença.

- Alors j'ai suivi Heinz quand il est sorti du lycée. Il a commencé par aller dans un bar homo assez hard. Je me suis fait violer dans les toilettes. Ensuite il est allé se promener pendant une heure au bois de Boulogne. Là je me suis fait violer dans les fougères. Ensuite il s'est rendu dans un petit local où il y avait des soldats d'OZ, c'était le bureau de recrutement. Ils ont découvert qui j'étais et ils m'ont tous violé un à un. Ils étaient treize.

Heero regarda Barton l'air sérieux.

- Bon mis à par que l'on en a rien à secouer des petits soucis personnels que tu as rencontrés. On a les informations majeures.

- Désolé, s'excusa le français.

´

´

Le tour de table continua par Quatre.

- Moi je suis allé à Frontimarket. J'ai acheté 3,257 kg de tomates, cinq tubes de dentifrice, des côtelettes de veau...

- Combien ? Tache d'être précis dans tes descriptions Quatre ! L'interrompit le chinois.

- Excuse moi Wufei! J'en ai pris six car ils ne les vendaient que par barquettes de deux, il y en a 1,287 kg. Deux melons de 1,2 kg chacun, un paquet de nouilles de 600 g, 1,113 kg de viande haché, deux paquets de 500 g de lardons, trois grands pots de crème fraîche, 12 rouleaux de PQ dont deux gratuits.

- Bien joué !

- Merci Heero. 5 bouteilles de coca light en 1,5 l, 12 litres de lait, cinq brioches d'un kilo pour le petit-déjeuner et trois boîtes de crème Mon Blanc, vanille, chocolat et pistache.

- Ok ! conclu l'américain.

´

´

Maintenant c'était le tour de Wufei !

Il s'épongeait le nez qui saignait en repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu dans l'après-midi.

- Ça a été très dur. Elle a passé son après-midi à chanter en s'accompagnant à la guitare.

- Ouille ! Mon pauvre Wufei ça a dû être terrible !

- Oui Quatre ça l'était. Mais Nataku m'a aidé à tenir. Elle a commencé par chanter Isabelle de Poppys.

- Ouch ! s'exclamèrent les quatre autres garçons de concert.

- Puis elle a chanté plusieurs chansons de Pascal Obispo.

- C'est vraiment trop cruel commenta Trowa. Et dire que moi je me plaignais pour quelques petits viols.

- Elle a même chanté du Yves Duteil.

Duo déjà pâle sorti pour aller vomir.

´

_# Je n'irais pas plus loin dans la description des atrocités subies par Wufei par respect pour les lectrices qui peuvent êtres jeunes et sensibles #_

´

Heero clôtura le dîner en exprimant sa satisfaction d'avoir autant d'informations. Ils organisèrent ensemble leur journée du lendemain.

- Heero piraterait les fichiers du centre de recrutement

- Duo irait infiltrer une base pour faire du repérage en vue d'une future destruction.

- Trowa continuerait à suivre Heinz pour essayer d'avoir plus d'informations.

- Quatre remplacerait Wufei pour suivre Jess

- Wufei partirait pour quelques jours histoire de se reposer du traumatisme qu'il venait de subir.

´

**xoxoxox**

La journée du lendemain promettait d'être longue pour le pilote de Deathschyte.

Aussi, il se coucha très vite.

Heero lui pianotait dans leur chambre sur son ordinateur.

Il jetait de temps en temps un œil vers son coéquipier pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien.

Il se laissa aller vers les sites érotiques et commençait à sentir son excitation se faire de plus en plus présente dans son spandex.

Il glissa une main sous le bureau et commença à se caresser l'entre jambe.

Duo ne dormant pas l'observait du coin de l'œil.

Heero se caressait avec de plus en plus d'insistance.

´

Cela n'échappa pas à l'américain.

- Et bien ça va ? Je te dérange pas au moins ?

Heero devint rouge pivoine.

Duo sorti de son lit comme un jack in the box, prenant le soldat parfait au dépourvu.

- Alors voyons voir à quoi ressemble les demoiselles qui font fantasmer Hee...

Sa voix s'arrêta net en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas une seule fille sur les images qui défilaient sous les yeux du japonais.

´

Par contre les positions des garçons encastrés les uns dans les autres étaient elles des plus explicites.

´

- Mais ce sont des mecs !

La phrase était sortie toute seule de la bouche de Duo dont l'étonnement était plus que visible sur son visage.

- Baka !

´

Le jeune homme à la natte commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

- Alors le blondinet hier, ne n'était pas que par pure abnégation pour la mission que tu lui as chatouillé les amygdales !

- Non ! Et on s'est même branlé et il m'a fait jouir si tu veux savoir.

La remarque de Heero blessa Duo dans son amour-propre. Il avait toujours été attiré physiquement et sentimentalement par son coéquipier. Ce soir, il apprenait que son coéquipier était lui aussi homo mais qu'il préférait aller s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu plutôt que de se rapprocher de lui.

Heero allait lui payer cette vexation.

Duo poussa la chaise sur laquelle le brun était assis devant l'ordinateur de telle sorte qu'il lui fasse face. Le châtain commença alors à se caresser lascivement l'entre jambe et sortant sa hampe raide de son caleçon, il afficha un sourire de défiance.

´

- Alors est-ce qu'un dieu de la mort arriverait à exciter le soldat parfait ?

Le garçon ainsi désigné était tétanisé son membre déjà douloureux le brûlait à présent qu'il avait l'objet de tous ses phantasmes sous ses yeux.

Il tentait de le calmer en appuyant dessus avec sa main.

Rien n'y faisait.

Il allait venir dans son spandex si Duo continuait ses gestes érotiques.

Il se mit à rougir encore plus à cette idée.

Il était tellement cramoisi qu'on aurait pu lui coller des plumes sur le crâne et le faire chanter « Devenir Cheyenne » comme les Pow-Wow que ça n'aurait pas été OOC.

Duo riait mentalement de sa bientôt victoire sur son coéquipier.

Heero se mordit la lèvre en sentant sa semence jaillir dans son short moulant.

L'autre garçon qui ne perdait rien du spectacle se mit à rire en voyant une tache de liquide blanc apparaître au bout de la bosse que le japonais avait tenté de calmer.

- Ravi que de voir que je te fais quand même de l'effet Hee-chan.

- Baka murmura Heero entre ses dents.

´

Duo fit alors demi-tour et se recoucha. Il aurait eu envie de se laisser aller lui aussi jusqu'au bout, mais cela aurait montré une faiblesse.

´

Heero se leva gêné, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. Il lava son spandex et enfila son pyjama.

´

Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir rêvant à Duo lui faisant l'amour.

´

**xoxoxox**

Quand Heero se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se retint de se lever de justesse. Son membre étant dans une forme matinale des plus explicites. Pourtant une envie pressente lui martelait la vessie. Seulement Duo était là, à le regarder et il ne voulait surtout pas essuyer les sarcasmes de l'américain en se montrant dans cet état. Il pourrait attendre. Au moins jusqu'à ce que l'autre détourne son attention de lui.

Voyant que le garçon au regard de glace s'était réveillé. Une idée des plus lubriques traversa l'esprit de celui aux yeux améthyste. Il se leva et envoya valdinguer la couette du japonais.

- Alors Hee-chan on dirait que tu es très en forme ce matin. Tu veux un petit coup de main ?

- Non ! lui répondit-il sèchement.

Mais Duo n'entendait pas cela ainsi et s'essaya à califourchon sur les cuisses de son ami, bien décidé à faire subir le même sort au pantalon de pyjama qu'au spandex hier. Il saisit alors le membre au travers du tissu et commença à des gestes de vas et viens sur la hampe raide, faisant la même chose avec la sienne.

´

"Non Duo je t'en supplie", hurlait le brun.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Si... mais... pas... maintenant... je...

´

Il était trop tard. Heero devint écarlate de la tête aux pieds alors que sa vessie se vidait entre les doigts de Duo, inondant le lit.

L'américain était rouge de confusion.

- Gomen, gomen, gomen.

´

´

´

_## Duo : stop !_  
_Penny Barton Raberba : oups !_  
_Duo : tu viens de te trahir !_  
_PBR : moi ?_  
_Duo : allez affiche la vraie intro !_  
_PBR : pas drôle !##_

* * *

**Titre : Nerfs de boeuf**

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Auteur : **PBeR

**Couples :** 2x1x2

**Genre : **Diverses missions d'infiltration stupides et histoires d'amour invraissemblables. Songfics idiotes aussi.

**Attention : yaoi, lime et lemon alors si ce genre de chose vous déplait ne lisez surtout pas...**

**De plus il y a des situations vraiment scabreuses et des citations de chansons croûtes, du flingage d'image de Gboy, des mises en situations débiles, du cassage de mythe, du fétichisme débile... Oui c'est totalement du nawak et en plus c'est immonde.**

Disclaimer : Et bien ils ne m'appartiennent pas plus qu'aux autres auteurs de ffnet ! Hélas.  
_Duo : pas pour nous merci !_  
_ PBeR : Meuuuuuuuuuuuuh !  
Heero : et tu as rien d'autre à foutre que cette connerie ?  
Duo : oui genre finir des fics ! PBeR : Meuuuuuuuuuuuh !_

* * *

**_La suite :_**

* * *

´

****Le japonais ne savait décidément plus où se mettre et Duo ne bougeait plus d'un pouce.

- Duo s'il te plait laisse moi aller à la salle de bain maintenant !

- J'ai trop honte Hee-chan. Je m'en veux tellement.

- C'est bon, on va pas passer la journée là-dessus.

Duo s'écarta enfin et regardait le pauvre Heero se diriger vers la douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard Heero ressortait habillé de frai. Duo était prostré, toujours assis sur le lit du japonais.

- Allé va prendre ta douche à ton tour.

Sans dire un mot le baka obtempéra.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus en ressortant de la pièce d'eau.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Heero qui était déjà en train de travailler sur son ordinateur.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il lui déposa un baisé dans le cou et sorti de la chambre en courrant.

Heero resta perplexe.

Il en venait presque à ne pas regretter l'accident du matin.

Il avait eu un baiser de Duo.

Fugace.

Léger.

Mais un baisé.

´

**xoxoxox**

Quand Duo revint de sa mission le soir, il était déjà tard et tout le monde dormait.

Heero était toujours sur son ordinateur.

L'américain passa ses bras autour des épaules du pilote et regardant l'autre travailler.

Heero laissa tomber une main qu'il remonta délicatement en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses de celui qu'il aimait.

Peut-être il se laisserait faire.

Mais le brun arrêta son geste net.

- Duo !

- Oups !

- Qu'est-ce que ?

Il se retourna vers le garçon à la natte.

Il était dans un état épouvantable.

´

Couvert de poussières et de graisse de la tête aux pieds.

Sans compter que...

- Non mais tu as vu dans quel état tu t'es mis ?

- Et oh tu ne vas pas m'engueuler en plus ! s'énerva le garçon. J'ai passé quatorze heures à me balader dans les conduites d'aérations de la base. Et tu me croiras peut-être pas, mais ils n'y font pas le ménage souvent.

- Ça n'explique pas ça !

Heero désignait l'entre jambe plus que douteux de son coéquipier.

- Parce que toi tu peux rester 14 heures sans aller aux toilettes ?

La remarque de Duo faisait mouche !

- En plus je me voyais mal descendre des conduites d'aération et demander à un ozi : pardon m'sieur c'est par où les toilettes ?

- Ok j'abandonne viens par là.

Heero prit la main de Duo et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

´

Il commença par mettre un bain à couler

Il le débarrassa de son jean et de son caleçon souillé.

Il essuya les fesses du jeune pilote.

- Allez maintenant met toi à tremper, je vais laver ça et je reviens m'occuper de toi.

´

Duo ne comprenait pas pourquoi Heero s'occupait si bien de lui d'un seul coup.

Pourquoi il était aussi attentif et prévenant.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Duo était seul dans cette salle de bain.

Et il se demandait à voix haute

_« Mais pourquoi, pourquoi pourquoi  
Pourquoi le silence  
Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi  
pourquoi ce grand vide quand je pense à nous_

_Nous c'est une illusion qui meurt  
d'un éclat de rire en plein cœur  
C'est la fin du premier amour  
Ma vie qui appelle au secours »_

Heero avait entendu les paroles de son ami.

- Ne dit pas ça Duo !

Il venait de revenir dans la salle de bain.

Il était uniquement vêtu d'un string blanc qui lui allait comme un gant.

Duo manqua de s'étrangler devant cette vision magnifique.

- Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi Hee-chan ?

- Parce que je t'aime Duo. Même si toi tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime. Je voudrais juste que tu me laisses t'aimer.

- Mais Heero ! Tu te trompes c'est moi qui t'aime et qui sais que jamais tu ne m'aimeras comme moi je t'aime.

- Duo tu es le soleil de mes jours, tu es le sunshine de mes nuits.

- Mais je suis toujours habillé en noir.

- Le soleil se reflète sur les dents dans ton sourire et illumine ma vie.

- Oh Heero que c'est beau.

- Duo, mes paroles ne sont que des lambeaux de tissus fanés face à ta beauté.

- Oh non Heero, tu es mon astre étincelant, tes mots des charbons ardents qui réchauffent mon cœur si froid.

- Duo tu veux dire que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Oh oui Heero je t'aime tant ! Si tu savais combien j'ai eu mal de te voir dans les bras de ce garçon.

- Duo, je n'ai été dans ses bras que parce que j'étais désespéré de te voir avec cette fille. J'ai été sot.

- Heero nous avons été sots tous les deux ! Heero j'aimerais te prendre tout entier en moi.

- Duo j'aimerais envahir tout ton corps si beau, J'aimerais que ma laideur se noue dans ta beauté.

- Heero je ne suis pas digne de te recevoir, mais dit seulement une parole et je serai guéri.

- Amen.

´

´

Heero sorti Duo ruisselant de l'eau de la baignoire et l'amena jusqu'à son lit.

- Euh Hee-chan ne m'en veut pas de poser cette question, mais tu as changé les draps au moins ?

- Oh oui mon amour. Même si j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient de soie pour de ne pas abîmer ta peau si parfaite.

Heero déposa le garçon à la natte sur le lit et se glissa sur lui prenant avec douceur les lèvres du garçon.

Heero se dit à ce moment-là qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de laisser à Duo le temps de se brosser les dents. Mais bon il était tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui allait devenir son amant, qu'il était prêt à oublier l'haleine de chacal de celui-ci. Il était entraîné à supporter le pire après tout !

´

-Oh oui Heero, prend moi comme une bête, prend moi sauvagement. Enfin je dis ça juste comme ça, tu n'es pas obligé de me faire mal non plus !

´

Heero attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et le vida dans l'intimité de Duo.

Il enfila un doigt

Il enfila un deuxième doigt

A chaque nouvelle intrusion le gémissement de Duo était plus profond.

Heero continua avec son annulaire, son auriculaire et enfonçant sa main plus profond, il fit glisser son pouce à l'intérieur de Duo.

Duo poussait des gémissements de plus en plus passionnés.

Heero introduisit alors le majeur de son autre main, puis l'index, l'annulaire avant l'auriculaire bien sûr.

Quand il eu les deux main entièrement dans l'intimité de son amour, il applaudit la prouesse de son chéri.

´

Les claps, clap des mains provoquèrent des vibrations qui firent vibrer la prostate de l'américain.

´  
  
La jouissance qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là était nullement comparable à tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici. Il avait 17 ans et était vierge. Il se répandit une première fois sur son torse.

Heero se demandait si Duo était suffisamment préparé où s'il lui fallait rajouter un pied.

Mais prenant le risque, il sortit ses deux mains et les remplaça par son membre.

Sentant la hampe de Heero le pénétré il se lâcha une seconde fois.

Heero faisait des allées venues dans l'intimité extrêmement étroite de Duo.

Il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Et effectivement en touchant la prostate de son amant celui-ci se arqua et Heero laissa échapper dans l'intérieur chaud de son chéri les flots déchaînés de son amour.

Sentant cette marée l'envahir, il se répandit de nouveau.

Ils s'endormirent comme ça l'un contre l'autre non sans avoir échanger ces quelques mots.

- Ai shiteru Duo-kun

- Ai shiteru Hee-chan

´

**Fin**

´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
**_J'ai tout bu la margarita_**

Je tiens à remercier Duo, Heero et les autres pour ne pas porter plainte pour cette connerie que je viens de publier.

**_J'ai tout fumé les Craven A_**

Mon « copain de la grande maison » est une chanson des Poppys que mon père (le pauvre) n'a jamais eu le mauvais goût de me chanter pour m'endormir.

**_Et comme t'étais toujours pas la_**

La chanson martyrisée au générique de fin est la chanson « Les bétises » de D. Pankratof qui était chantée par Sabine Paturel

**_J'ai tout vidé le Rhum Coca_**

Vous avez malencontreusement croisé dans cette fics une chanson d'Hervé Vilard (gomen), une d'Edit Piaf (gomen) et bien sûr l'inénarrable « faire l'amour sous un tilleul » de O-Zone (gomen).

**_J'ai tout allumé les persos_**

Je remercie le syndicat d'initiative du Tréport

**_Heero a explosé Duo_**

Quatre remercie le PQ lotus et sa promo 12 rouleaux pour le prix de 10 qui l'a positivement fait remarquer par ses petits camarades.

**_Et fait pipi dans son dodo_**

Je remercie toute celles qui liront cette fics et qui ne revieweront pas en me demandant de ne plus jamais publier de fics.

**_J'ai vraiment honte d'un tel boulo_**

Mon stylo rotring me remercie de ne pas l'avoir compromis dans l'écriture de ce truc.

**_Fallait pas m' quitter tu vois_**

La société Apple nie le fait que je sois un de leur plus fervent client depuis plus de 10 ans

**_Il est beau le résultat_**

Information légale : Mithy n'est pour rien dans l'écriture de ce qui précède et qui suit, elle a un alibi.

**Je fais rien que des bêtises**

Duo remercie les changes Tena for men qui lui permettront de rester sec tout au long de sa prochaine mission.

**_Des bêtises quand t'es pas l_**

Le Syndicat Indépendant Démocratique Autogéré des petits bœufs en rut aimerait bien que certains payent leur cotisation

**_J'ai reveiwer tout s'que j'ai lu_**

Heero en a marre d'être toujours accoudé à un appuis de fenêtre en train d'écouter ce chant de guerre qui monte sur la ville comme une prière à la lune qui brille et qui rappelle à ceux qui dorment derrière les grilles qu'on peut toujours même si c'est pas facile... Devenir Cheyenne...

**_J'ma bien éclaté t'as vu_**

Pow Wow affirme sa circonspection d'avoir été impliqué dans le dernier remerciement.

**_Comm' t'étais toujours pas rev'nu_**

Je tiens à présenter mes excuses à Yuna Chan qui a fait l'effort de reviewer la première partie et qui risque m'en vouloir beaucoup pour la seconde.

**_J'ai écrit comme un perdu_**

Cette fics a été écrite sans apport de matière illicite ou alcoolisée, et c'est peut-être ça le plus grave.

**_Et j'ai donc inventer Penny_**

Ne pas oublier que malgré tout les coiffeurs sont nos amis

**_Et ai massacré son QI_**

Aucun animal n'a été blessé au cours de l'écriture du machin ci-avant

**_Fait reveiwer que des conneries_**

Cette fics n'a pas reçu l'aval du service d'hygiène de la ville de Paris

**_Mais au moins quesque j'ai ri_**

Le discours complet de Heero à Duo « Amour, guerre, paix et flan au pruneau » est disponible contre l'envoi d'un chèque de 12 000 euros (928 pages reliées).

**_Fallait pas m' quitter tu vois_**

Les basquets jaunes de Heero sont un concept.

**_Il est beau le résultat_**

Toute ressemblance avec des personnages réels vivants où non serait fortuite et indépendante de notre volonté.

**_Je fais rien que des bêtises_**

Je m'excuse le plus platement du monde devant toutes les personnes qui s'appellent Penny.

**_Des bêtises quand t'upload pas_**

Je remercie ffnet de ne pas envoyer ses tueurs à gage.

**_Fallait pas gâcher mon cœur_**

Je remercie mon ordinateur de ne pas avoir de cerveaux.

**_M' laisser sans baby sitter_**

Sarkosy ne remercie pas Chirac.

**_Je fais rien que des bêtises_**

Les pléonasmes de cette fics sont compris dans le prix.

**_Attendant que tu up chercheur_**

Toute cette semaine, les magasins Frontimarket offrent deux arrosoirs pour le prix d'un.

**_J'ai tout relu tes belles BL_**

La station « rue de la Pompe » est fermée sur la ligne 9 jusqu'à 3 septembre inclus.

**_C'est ce qui a donné ce bordel_**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Mithy n'ait rien vue venir

**_Attends c'est pas tout à fait tout_**

Bon promis, je recommencerai plus et j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop. Tu sais à quel point je t'adore.

**_J'ai aussi gagné un peu d'sous_**

Je sais que ce n'est pas un cadeau mais je te dédie cette fics.


End file.
